


one day i’ll stop keeping track (is it me, is it you)

by TheGirlWithTheGlasses



Series: Wrestlemania Weekend (or, when everything began once again) [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, I don’t even know what this is but I had FEELINGS after TakeOver, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, YAY tag rambling, i have very few regrets and will probably continue to do this, oh no what to do, this is not a good outlet and I need to stop, whoops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheGlasses/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheGlasses
Summary: Seeing is a hard thing to do. Sometimes Billie doesn’t know how she sees exactly what she needs. Sometimes it’s hard with Peyton. There are lots of hard things.Other times Billie sees something that she can sense. There isn’t anything to show her. She just knows. There are lots of easy things too. She knows who makes who better and who makes who worse.She knows things about Aleister Black. Like the fact that he makes her better. What she doesn’t know is exactly what he can sense about her.(Or, where Billie makes a slightly more than new friend and learns several things about herself and him)





	one day i’ll stop keeping track (is it me, is it you)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy more of my ridiculous rare pairs. As you can see from the series, there will be more of me doing this instead of actually working on my novel or doing my biology homework. I have no regrets.

Billie without Peyton was like a Reese’s cup without the peanut butter. Like Tommoso without Johnny (sure they hated each other, but it was better for them to destroy each other rather than anyone else). Like Charlotte without Sami, who were disgustingly joined at the hip. Good apart, but better when together. Even if Billie disliked most people, it was easy to see who made them better and especially who made them worse. Peyton made her better, but she could handle it on her own.

Peyton was busy with Tye, shopping and drinking stupidly complicated smoothies. Peyton definitely made Tye better. She hadn’t come to the TakeOver because she’d insisted that it was maybe good for them to spend a little time apart. That way, Billie could check out Shayna and Ember to see their weak spots. It would be good for them to learn being alone in case they ever got separated. 

Billie knew it was bullshit. She had seen the handcuffs in Peyton’s bag.

She’d gone anyways though. Peyton had been right about something, watching Shayna was good preparation for the next steps they had to take to get themselves noticed. Billie saw that Shayna was too inexperienced. She had only fought one woman in NXT and it had taken her awhile to get there. She would easily get overwhelmed if Nikki went after her. Or maybe both of them and Peyton.

Billie thinks she and Nikki are sort of friends now, whatever that entails. They go to Dairy Queen sometimes after tapings and get butterscotch dip cones. They’re so good Billie wonders if she might never go back to chocolate. Chocolate is good too. But there are times when butterscotch is better. Those times seem to be getting more and more.

The show ends quickly after she watches Gargano and Ciampa beat the hell out of each other as Killian and Alexander bracket her. They’ve been careful not to show anything, but Billie sees something. She grins crookedly at Alexander, not her usual “photo smile” but her real one that she never shows anyone, and winks at him. Alexander blushes a little and nods. When they separate, Billie can see them join hands further down the hall and smiles to herself. They aren’t ready yet. She knows they will show her when they are.

Needless to say, Billie isn’t quite ready to go back to the hotel considering what is almost definitely going on there considering Tye’s roommate is undoubtedly fucking multiple people (like usual, Billie can tell these things). So, instead of leaving in a mad rush like most visitors and getting some sleep for the excitement of tomorrow, she slips into an empty locker room and sits on the floor. The lights are off. She sighs at the quiet. It’s an excellent juxtaposition in Billie’s opinion, given the extreme chaos going on outside. New Orleans is admittedly not her favorite city. 

Billie isn’t exactly sure how long she stays like this, but she’s jarred awake from her trance of tracing the floor tiles’ diamond pattern again and again by the sound of the door slamming. Billie doesn’t shrink. She sits and starts to rub her finger on one of the locker hinges. She likes how cool the metal is. 

Someone clears their throat a few times. Billie does not look up. The room is suddenly flooded in quiet firelight, via the candle that has mysteriously appeared directly in front of her. Billie rolls her eyes and finally looks up to see Aleister Black standing almost awkwardly in front of her. The NXT Championship is missing from his shoulder. 

“It’s around,” he offhandedly assures her.

“I didn’t ask.”

“Then I won’t tell.”

Billie resumes tapping her fingers on the plastic blue bench. She got her fingers done with green tips this time instead of blue glitter like Peyton. She really likes them.

“You don’t seem surprised.”

She looks up again. “Should I be?”

He smirks a bit. “Where’s your other half?”

“How should I know,” Billie says without any real meaning behind it. It’s clear he only asked to start something. “I’m not her keeper. Why are you here?”

“I was drawn here.”

“Your dream sacrificial thingy isn’t here so I thought maybe I was safe this time. You draw eyeballs super weird and kind of gross. I love them.”

Aleister raises his eyebrows. “My what?”

“Ember draws eyes cartoonish. You know, like Count Olaf’s tattoo. You draw them more like if they were real. The bloodshot veins and the slime are a nice touch.”

There’s a pause. Billie stands up so she can study him. She likes his tattoos. She has a sneaking suspicion that he can see hers through her clothes, but she doesn’t mind. It’s nice ink. His are nice too. He looks like he knows how to not get noticed, which Billie can appreciate. He is taller than her, but Billie doesn’t feel shorter at all. His gaze is intense, and she meets it for a few seconds so she can appreciate his eye color. They are a very nice brown and seem to echo gold a bit in the candlelight. Billie doesn’t look away. Neither does he. 

“How did you know?”

“Well, you don’t exactly make it a secret. That whole thing with Dream, I’ve seen it before with Ember and Asuka. It’s not that difficult.”

“No one has ever seen before. They think they see but they don’t,” Aleister says calmly. There’s a caustic undertone that Billie appreciates. It feels like when she did her first kick for Dusty and he told her there was work to be done. It is good.

“Maybe I don’t see. Would it be better if I did?”

“Better is not an easy word to define.”

“See is not an easy word to define either.”

A ghost of a smile strikes his face. “You’re much more than anyone thinks you are, aren’t you.” 

“Depends on who you ask. You’re more than you, but no one knows.”

For a moment, no one moves. Then Aleister moves forwards, towards her. Billie stands her ground. He stops just a few inches from her face and looks directly into her eyes. He touches her upper arm, where her tattoo of Ember’s eye is. There is a rather pleasant freezing sensation. Ember was always burning. 

“You know. And so do I.”

Billie gives him the crooked grin. She’s beginning to like it more. It makes her feel more like herself. The candles suddenly go out. Billie doesn’t look away. She can tell this is an important step for Aleister, so she doesn’t move or talk quite yet. She thinks it could be important for her too. Billie touches her favorite of his ink, the one with the eye in the hand. The skeletal woman is a close second and the more she looks at it, the more she thinks it might look a bit like her. The eye in the hand is dark blue now. It matches her sweatshirt and her ring gear. She looks up at him again. There’s more of a smile on his face now.

“I’m getting ice cream,” she says. “Charcoal. And maybe mint. You’re cute. You should come. It would be better with you.”

Aleister blushes. “No Peyton?,” he quickly blurts out.

“Peyton is busy,” Billie says calmly. “And being me is more important than being us all the time.”

“Peyton doesn’t see?”

“She sees, but only what she wants,” Billie tells him. “She doesn’t see what’s important all the time. It’s not her fault. She just has too much oversight. She wouldn’t ever be able to see you. She was barely able to see Ember, much less understand.”

“You see everything. Do you see her?”

“I see whatever it decides I need to see. I look. Most people don’t look close enough or long enough. I try to do that. I don’t see everything.”

“You come very close.”

“I know.”

“It’s not easy seeing everything,” he says, staring deep into her eyes. Billie stares back once again.

“You manage,” she murmurs. She closes the gap between their lips for a moment. He is solid and quiet. Most of all he is all the way there with her, which is a rare talent to find in most people.

(Later, when Billie steals Aleister’s shirt to change out of her “icons” one, which just doesn’t feel right anymore, she also ditches the high heeled boots and pulls on the ripped blue converse with the symbols Nikki swears will protect her. There are a few new ones that she smiles at. She sees her tattoo has changed. It’s Aleister’s eye now. She runs a finger over one of the drops of slime and smiles when it glows. Aleister stands close at the ice cream place and seems to like the charcoal, but he eats more of the mint and the vanilla. Billie likes it all just as much. She ends up crashing in his room too. He sleeps with his finger firmly on the pupil of the eye. She looks down at the skeletal lady. It’s easily her now. Billie doesn’t mind. She somehow minds even less when he lets her dreamwalk a bit. She lets him too. Billie thinks she’ll maybe switch tickets with someone for tomorrow to be with him. Maybe Adam. He owes her. She wants to be with Aleister for awhile. She’s certain he feels the same way. They eat breakfast at a tiny coffee shop with the blackest coffee she’s ever tasted. Billie rests her feet on Aleister’s legs. He holds her hand a bit under the table. When Peyton walks in with Tye, Billie doesn’t hide it. She will show Peyton when she is ready. She is ready now. Things feel right today. More specifically, he feels right. Billie thinks he makes her better, and she thinks she might make him better too. Aleister sits with her longer. He holds fast to her hand. The eye on her shoulder is cold.)

**Author's Note:**

> My obsession with both Cami and Tye x Peyton continues.


End file.
